


Melissa

by JJ_Smith



Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of dub-con, Mpreg, mentions of underage dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thinks he knows just about everything there is to know about Kurt, but then he finds out that Kurt had a baby when he was fifteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, another mpreg story! This isn't exactly Blaine friendly. There are mentions of dub-con that happened when Kurt was 14.

Kurt Hummel is many things. According to his boyfriend, most of those things are positive. He is handsome, sexy, funny, talented, and wise. On the other hand, Kurt can get a little obsessed over small things. There is also one quality that Adam can’t quite place in the positive or negative pile; Kurt is mysterious.

Kurt has come over to Adam’s apartment many times, but never once has Adam visited the place Kurt calls home. Kurt also often cancels plans. Adam’s sure it isn’t because Kurt doesn’t like him; Kurt always sounds very sorry for cancelling and makes up for it on their next date with flowers or homemade cookies. Kurt also doesn’t talk much about high school. Adam knows about his ex, Blaine, and that he used to work at his dad’s garage. Adam knows the names of Kurt’s best friends, but he doesn’t know much else.

It isn’t because Kurt doesn’t like talking about his past; Adam knows nearly everything there is to know about Kurt’s youth. His knowledge just stops around the time Kurt turns 15. As curious as Adam is; he isn’t going to push Kurt. He figures that Kurt will tell him when he’s ready. Adam’s patience pays off two months after their first coffee date.

Adam’s roommate is out, so he and Kurt can spend the afternoon lazing around on the couch, lazily making out. After half an hour of whispered compliments and stolen kisses, Kurt speaks up.

“I… um… I need to tell you something,” Kurt says, sounding ominous.

Adam straightens up. He’s prepared to hear Kurt tell him that he’s not over Blaine after all, or something equally relationship-ending. “What is it?” he asks.

“This isn’t easy to tell, and I completely understand if you don’t want me anymore after this,” Kurt begins. “I… I guess I’d better start at the beginning, right? That’ll work better than just springing this on you…” he mutters.

Adam nods, though he has no idea what he’d rather have. If Kurt is going to spend half an hour building up to how he still loves Blaine, Adam would rather hear it immediately.

“It started when I was fourteen, I was a freshman in high school,” Kurt says softly. He looks down at his hands, something that scares Adam. If he’s too afraid to look Adam in the face, this must be bad. “There was this guy, he was a senior, he was on the football team and he was the hottest guy in school. He had this hot cheerleader girlfriend and basically everyone worshipped him. He was gay.”

A small smile appears on Kurt’s face. “Deeply closeted of course, but he was definitely gay and he was my boyfriend. I could hardly believe that the hottest guy in school wanted me. We kept it a secret. It all started innocent enough, but before long he started wanting more… things I wasn’t really ready for.

“There was this dance and the entire school was allowed to go. He told me that it would be so perfect if we did it for the first time afterwards, like you always see in movies…” Kurt fell silent.

Adam reached out to hold Kurt’s hand, it was difficult hearing this, but he didn’t want to interrupt Kurt. This was the only way he could think of to show Kurt his support.

When Adam squeezed his hand, Kurt found it in himself to continue. “It… um… it wasn’t romantic at all. It was in the back of his car and it was clumsy and painful. After that night, he began being distant, and I think he actually found someone else.” Kurt let out a sigh.

“Kurt… I’m so sorry, that must have been horrible,” Adam said.

“That’s not the end,” Kurt said. “It’s actually just the beginning.”

Adam frowned, unsure what to think of that. Did something worse happen to Kurt?

“We weren’t exactly safe that evening… and I got pregnant.”

To say Adam was surprised would be an understatement. You could have knocked him over with a feather. This was the absolute last thing he expected Kurt to say.

“I considered my options, but I decided to keep it. I told him, and he called me a slut. I only spoke to him once after that, to make him give up his parental rights. And before you say anything, I know I could have him arrested for statutory rape, but I don’t want that. I closed that chapter and I’m done with him,” Kurt adds quickly. Adam suspects this isn’t the first time he has made that argument.

It takes Adam a few moments before he can respond. “So, you have a… you’re a dad?” he asks softly, still trying to process this new information.

Kurt nods. He squeezes Adam’s hand softly. “And like I said, I get it if this is too much for you. These two months have been amazing, but… my daughter comes first. If she’s too much for you to handle, we’ll part ways.”

“I don’t want that,” Adam says quickly. Even though he’s still in shock over Kurt having a kid, he knows that this isn’t reason for him to end their relationship. “I… I’ll need time, and this is a lot to take in, but I’m not dumping you for it. Okay?’

Kurt looks up at Adam for the first time since the start of their conversation. There are tears welling in his eyes and he looks hopefully at Adam. “You mean that?”

“Yes,” Adam says. “I’m in love with you, Kurt Hummel, and I’m wise enough to know that guys like you don’t come around too often. I’d be a fool to let you go.”

Kurt leans against Adam and sniffles softly. “I was so sure you’d dump me,” he confesses softly. “I’ve brought so much baggage into this relationship, it seems unfair that you have to deal with so much.”

“It seems unfair to me that you _have_ this much baggage. You shouldn’t have to deal with all this. I admire your strength, though.” Adam puts an arm around Kurt and pulls him close. “So… a daughter… wow. What’s her name?”

“Melissa, but I call her Mel. She’s four years old and she’s amazing. I love her so much.” Kurt sounds a lot happier now and his voice in steadier. “Whenever I’m practicing for my dance classes, she tries to copy me. It’s absolutely adorable; even though she keeps falling, she never stops.”

“That sounds adorable. Not that that’s got to be very hard for her, you’re her dad after all. I’m sure she’s inherited plenty of cuteness,” Adam says.

“She doesn’t really look like me, though. Her other father is black and she takes after him a lot. People hardly ever believe she’s mine. Whenever Mercedes is with us, everyone assumes she’s Mel’s mom,” Kurt mumbles.

“That must hurt,” Adam says.

Kurt looks at him in shock. “Wait, you think that sucks? Blaine always said I should consider myself lucky that people didn’t immediately know I’m a teen dad. I can’t believe you agree with me…”

Adam frowns. “Of course I’d think that. You’re her dad, you gave birth to her. You shouldn’t have to defend that.”

Kurt leans up to press a kiss to Adam’s cheek. “You’re pretty awesome, I hope you know that.” He pulls out his phone and shows Adam a picture of himself with Mel. The girl is smiling happily at the camera, showing off the gap from a missing tooth. She’s wearing a green dress with matching green bows in her hair. Kurt is smiling proudly at the camera, his arms around Mel’s waist. “That’s us. I took her to the zoo last weekend. She loved it so much, she now keeps begging me to take her again.”

Adam can't help but smile at the sight of Kurt and his daughter. They both look so happy. “She’s beautiful, like her dad.”

Kurt blushes a little and shows Adam more pictures of Mel.

Adam looks at all the pictures eagerly and slowly watches the girl de-age until she is just a little baby in Kurt’s arms.

“The first time I properly got to hold her… I’ll never forget that day. I wasn’t supposed to have my C-section until a week later, but apparently Mel didn’t want to wait any longer. My dad broke just about every speed limit to get me to the hospital,” Kurt recalls. “It was such a hectic day, and scary, but then I finally got to hold my baby girl. And thankfully she was completely healthy.”

“How did your dad take your pregnancy?” Adam asks. He’s heard a lot of things about Burt Hummel, but he doesn’t know the man well enough to judge how he’d respond to his son’s pregnancy.

“Shock, at first. A bit of anger as well, though that was mostly directed at the guy that got me pregnant. And as much as he tried to hide it, I know he was very disappointed in me. He supported me completely, though. He paid for all my expenses, and unless I don’t graduate from college, I don’t have to pay him back anything. He was always very strict about the fact that he didn’t want me to throw away my future. I’m thankful for that, though. He gave me the chance to save up to go to New York and try to live my dream,” Kurt explains.

“I’m glad he gave you that chance, my world would be so grim without you in it,” Adam says.

Kurt rolls his eyes and slaps Adam’s arm playfully. “You are such a flirt.”

“Only to you,” Adam replies.

“I’m glad you’re still flirty with me. I’d hate to have lost you. You’re amazing and I’m falling for you so hard,” Kurt says, snuggling up to Adam.

“I feel the same way,” Adam says. “Do you want me to meet Mel? Or.. I don’t know, I’m open for anything.”

Kurt hesitates before answering. “Not yet. It’s nothing personal, but I don’t want her to get close to you until I’m sure that what we have will last. She got very attached to Blaine and the break up has been difficult on her as well. I hope you understand that.”

“Of course I get it. She comes first, and I have no problem with that,” Adam assures him. “I’ll wait until you’re ready, however long that’ll take.”

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” Kurt ends every word with a kiss.

 

Knowing the truth about Kurt strengthens their relationship considerably. Kurt no longer has to lie about why he’s cancelling dates, and he looks happy to finally be able to share stories of his daughter. Adam is happy to listen to Melissa’s latest discovery of fingerpainting and he adores the look on Kurt’s face when he tells Adam in great detail about their latest trip to the zoo where Melissa attempted to talk a penguin into escaping the zoo to live at their house.

Kurt also shares the less glamorous parts of his life. Like how Melissa always wakes him up way too early and how it’s difficult managing his time. There’s also the matter of his dad’s cancer. Adam tries to be there for Kurt, but there isn’t much he can do.

To Adam’s surprise, Kurt asks him to come along to Lima when his dad gets to hear if the chemo has worked. It’s far from the ideal way to meet Melissa and the rest of Kurt’s family for the first time, but Adam is happy to support his boyfriend.

He’s a little scared of meeting Melissa for the first time. He’s sure Kurt would dump him in a heartbeat should Melissa hate him. His fears seem completely unfounded, though. Melissa bonds with him easily, and he spends most of the trip talking to Melissa while Kurt gets some much needed sleep. When Kurt wakes up, ten minutes before the plane lands, Melissa proudly proclaims to him that Adam is amazing.

Adam is even more loved when he lets Melissa sit on his shoulder while they walk through the airport. When Adam looks at Kurt he’s met with a loving look.

“You’re great with her,” Kurt whispers.

They’re picked up by Kurt’s dad. Adam gives the man his most polite smile and shakes his hand. He wants to make a good impression. Kurt had already told him that Burt wasn’t happy with their age difference. Adam understands completely now that he knows about Kurt’s past. Burt is probably afraid that Adam will push Kurt just like his ex did.

Adam keeps Melissa busy in the car, so Kurt can have some time to catch up with his dad. When they arrive at the Hummel home, Melissa practically drags Adam along to show off her old room. Adam follows her obediently. He can hear Kurt laughing at the sight of him being dragged along by a four year old, but he couldn’t care less if he looks ridiculous. He’s being welcomed into their little family and it’s pretty amazing.

The next few days Adam’s either babysitting Melissa while Kurt spends time with his father, or he’s being introduced to Kurt’s friends. Most of them aren’t too happy to meet him, and it doesn’t take a genius to guess why that is. Blaine is still out to take Adam’s spot as Kurt’s boyfriend.

Adam isn’t too bothered by how he’s treated, but he does feel bad for Kurt. He’s already dealing with so much, he doesn’t need his friends to turn against his boyfriend on top of all that.

The day that Burt gets his test results comes both much too soon and much too late. Kurt is a nervous wreck, no matter how much Adam tries to calm him down.

“What if the chemo didn’t work?” Kurt whispers that morning. Melissa is still asleep, and neither of them want to wake her. “I can’t lose my dad, Adam. He’s my rock, I don’t know what I’d do without him. And what about Mel? She can’t lose her grandpa. You’ve seen how much she loves dad, she’d be heartbroken. I don’t want to have to explain the concept of death to her.”

Adam strokes Kurt’s back soothingly and let’s him finish talking before he tries to calm him down verbally as well. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? First we need to get the results back, then we’ll figure out the next step.”

Kurt nods and he appears to calm down a little bit. When Melissa wakes up, Kurt immediately goes into full dad mode. He fusses over her breakfast and her clothes. He’s a little overbearing, but Melissa doesn’t complain. Adam reckons she’s used to Kurt acting this way when he’s stressed. When it’s time to go to the hospital, Adam offers to stay at home with Melissa.

“Thank you,” Kurt says, smiling gratefully. “I don’t think she’s patient enough to wait around in the hospital. You’ll be alright, right? And you’ll call me if anything’s wrong.”

Adam nods. “We’ll be fine, we’ll play with her dolls or watch a movie or something. Don’t worry about us.” He squeezes Kurt’s hand reassuringly. “It’ll be okay.”

Adam carries Melissa on his hip as they wave goodbye to Kurt and his parents. Despite how much he assured Kurt that he’d be fine with Melissa, Adam’s nerves kick in the second the car leaves his view.

“Adam,” Melissa says. “Can we bake cookies for daddy and grandpa?”

“Why do you want to bake cookies for them?” he asks.

“Because daddy always bakes cookies for me when I’m sad. And daddy looked sad this morning, just like grandpa,” Melissa explains.

Adam’s heart nearly melts. “Of course we can do that! What kind of cookies do you think they’d like the most?”

Melissa sticks her tongue out as she thinks. “Chocolate!” she proclaims loudly after a few moments. “Chocolate is the bestest!”

“I think so too!” Adam says enthusiastically. “Let’s go to the kitchen.” He sets Melissa down and she immediately sprints off towards the kitchen. Adam follows at a much slower pace. When he enters the kitchen Melissa is waiting for him.

Melissa helps him find everything they need for the cookies. Adam’s impressed by how well she already knows the recipe. Melissa proudly tells him about all the times she helped Kurt bake when Adam mentions how impressed he is.

There are a few times when Adam can only barely stop Melissa from accidentally spilling stuff on the kitchen counter, but by the time the cookies are in the oven, the only mess they made is Melissa’s flowery handprints on Adam’s shirt. When Adam tells Melissa she can watch TV while he does the dishes, she refuses and instead tells Adam she wants to help him clean as well. It’s at that moment that Adam is sure that Melissa is the most perfect kid ever.

Melissa’s help doesn’t turn out to be very helpful at all, but Adam lets her attempt to wash the dishes for several minutes before he takes over while Melissa goes on and on about all her favorite Disney princesses.

When the cookies are done, Melissa sternly tells Adam to wait until Kurt is home to eat them. Luckily for him it isn’t long before that happens. The smile on Kurt’s face is enough to tell him what happened at the hospital, Burt is okay.

“We baked cookies!” Melissa says as she runs up to Kurt for a hug. “And I stopped Adam from eating them,” she adds quickly.

Adam nods to confirm that. “That’s true. You can be very thankful to her, or I’d have eaten all of them!”

Melissa giggles and lets go of Kurt to hug Burt next. “Are you still sick, grandpa?” she asks shyly.

“No, kiddo. I’m all better now!” he says, lifting her up. “Now, what was that I heard about cookies?”

Adam wants to follow Burt into the kitchen, but Kurt holds him back. “Did you have any problems with Mel?” he asks softly.

“No, none at all. She’s absolutely perfect. She wanted to bake cookies for you two because you and Burt were sad, and she helped me out tremendously. She even offered to help with the dishes. You’ve raised her really well,” Adam says.

Kurt blushes a little at the compliment. “Thank you. I’m glad everything worked out. She really likes you.”

“I like her too. Almost as much as I like her daddy,” Adam says. “Now, I think Melissa would be horribly disappointed if you don’t try out her cookies. They’re chocolate chip!”

“My favorite!” Kurt says. He holds Adam’s hand and they walk into the kitchen together.

The news that Burt has recovered has done Kurt well. He’s smiling a lot more now and that evening he leaves Melissa with his parents to take Adam out on a date.

 

Their happiness lasts a whole two days, until none other than Blaine Anderson interferes. Kurt is invited to join his old Glee club that afternoon and he takes Adam with him. Despite some disgruntled looks from Kurt’s friends, Adam is looking forward to seeing the place Kurt used to feel most at home. Everything is going great, until Blaine announces that he’s prepared a special song with the help of the rest of the glee club for Kurt.

When Adam glances at Kurt, he sees that Kurt looks a little uncomfortable, but he smiles anyway.

The look of discomfort quickly changes to disbelief and then anger when Blaine’s intentions become clear. By the time Blaine ends the song, by kneeling in front of Kurt with an engagement ring in his hands; Kurt is absolutely seething in anger.

If Adam couldn’t see how angry Kurt is, he would be terrified that Kurt would say yes. Instead of being terrified he reaches out for Kurt’s hand, hoping that his presence will calm Kurt down a bit. Kurt squeezes his hand and visibly calms down.

“Adam, I think it’s time we go back to New York,” he says calmly. He looks away from Blaine and ignores any calls of his name as he walks out of the school with Adam. Kurt’s  phone keeps ringing the entire way home, until Kurt turns it off.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kurt says before they get out of the car. “I just want to go back home and forget this ever happened.”

“I understand. I’d quite like to forget Blaine’s horrible wailing as well. Did he ever have any singing lessons?” Adam jokes, purposely leaving out the whole proposal part of Blaine’s performance.

Kurt smiles softly. “Thank you.” He leans in for a kiss. “I’m sorry to cut this trip short, but I can’t be around Blaine any longer.”

“It’s fine, Kurt. I’m quite happy to get away from the guy myself,” Adam assures him.

Adam helps Kurt pack their stuff, and continues to pack on his own when Burt comes home and Kurt tells his father about that day. Even though Adam knows it’s wrong, he can’t help but try to listen to what they’re saying. At first it’s difficult to make out more than a few words, but then both of them start raising their voices.

“You could at least consider it. Blaine can give you and Mel stability. He’s a great kid, Kurt,” Burt says.

“Dad, I don’t want to get married now, and especially not to him,” Kurt replies.

“Then what is your big plan? You’re going to let that Adam knock you up again and hope he sticks around? You know what happens when you date older guys.”

Adam’s hurt. He’s tried to hard to make a positive impression on Burt, and he thought he was getting somewhere. Turns out it’s all been for nothing. Burt doesn’t like him any more than he did when he first met Adam. Kurt isn’t impressed by his father’s words either.

“Adam is nothing like Dylan!” Kurt yells. “I made a mistake back then, and that mistake has forced me to grow up a whole lot sooner than I should have grown up. I may only be a year older than Blaine, I feel like I’m at least six years older. Whenever I’m around him, I feel like I have two kids instead of one.

“Adam’s older, and he’s a lot more mature than Blaine. He’s amazing, not only to me but also to Mel. He makes me happy, and that’s what matters more to me than what you think.” Kurt argues.

“Kurt, you may think you know everything, but trust me. Blaine loves you, it’ll be good for you to have some security. Don’t you think Mel deserves two parents?” Burt asks.

“I had only one parent for years and I turned out pretty great!” Kurt says. Adam winces, he can hear the anger in his voice.

“You had a kid at fifteen, Kurt,” Burt states. Adam knows it’s the wrong thing to say even before Kurt responds.

“And you think I got pregnant because mom died?! I can’t believe this. I had a kid because I was manipulated into having sex! Don’t you dare bring mom into this!” Kurt yells.

“Kurt, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant… maybe if you’d had two people looking out for you, you wouldn’t have done it,” Burt says.

“Dad, I’m going to make this very simple for you. I don’t want to marry Blaine. I don’t think we’re a good fit and Adam is a much better match for me. You can either accept that this is the way things are, or… no, there isn’t even another option. You accept this, because you’re my dad. If you don’t want to accept this because you love me, then you accept it because it’s your job,” Kurt states. Adam knows that tone. It means that Kurt won’t take no for an answer. This is his final offer.

“Won’t you give it some time before you decide? Maybe listen to Blaine, he has a lot to tell you,” Burt says. It’s the final straw for Kurt.

“I’m going back upstairs to pack our stuff. When Carole comes back with Mel, we’re going home,” Kurt says.

Adam can hear Burt call after Kurt, but Kurt doesn’t respond. When Kurt comes into the room, Adam can see that he’s close to tears. He’s quick to pull Kurt into a hug and whispers in his ear. “It’ll be okay. Take a deep breath, you’ll be okay.”

Kurt stays in Adam’s embrace for ten minutes before he pulls away and continues packing silently. When Melissa comes home, Kurt tells her that they’re going back early. Melissa, unaware of the drama that happened while she was shopping with Carole, doesn’t want to go. She cries as she says goodbye to her grandparents and uncle Finn. It isn’t until Kurt reminds her that back home she has all of her favorite toys waiting for her that she stops crying.

Kurt doesn’t speak much on the way back to New York. Adam’s a little grateful for it, he wouldn’t know what to say to him anyway. This trip has been a roller coaster of emotions for Kurt and as much as Adam wants to make it better, he can’t.

Back in New York, Adam is invited to Kurt’s home for the first time. He lives in one of the family dorms NYADA has. It’s small, but Kurt has made it work. The room looks cozy and just like Adam would imagine Kurt’s room to look like. There’s a big comfy couch pointed at a TV; it isn’t hard at all to imagine Kurt sprawled out on it after a long day, watching his favorite shows. The small kitchen in one corner is cleaner than any kitchen Adam has ever seen.

“You’re welcome to stay, if you want,” Kurt says. “It’s not very big or anything, but it’s home…” Kurt looks a little heartbroken at the last word.

Adam puts an arm around Kurt. “It’s very you,” he says. “And clean. Are you sure you’re a college student? I’m sure you’re supposed to be messy.”

Kurt chuckles and leans against Adam. “Thank you, I needed that laugh.”

“Anytime,” Adam says softly.

That evening Adam helps Kurt put Melissa to bed, which takes three bedtime stories, before crawling into bed with Kurt. It’s earlier than Adam would normally go to bed, but Kurt looks absolutely exhausted. Kurt’s bedroom is tiny, his bed only barely fits in it. Kurt falls asleep almost instantly. It takes Adam a little longer to drift off, and he spends that time thinking about everything that has happened these past few days. Adam can’t help but feel like he should be scared off by what has happened, but it has only made him want to be with Kurt more. Kurt deserves someone who accepts and loves him no matter what. Someone who respects him.  He hopes he can be that person. Adam falls asleep to thoughts of spending the rest of his life with Kurt.

 

Over the next few months Adam spends more and more time at Kurt’s place. Kurt also takes Melissa with him to Adam’s apartment a few times, to Adam’s roommate’s greatest delight. When Adam gets the teaching job he’s had his eyes on for a year, Kurt is the first to hear the news. At graduation, Kurt and Melissa sit in the front row, waving at him as he gets his diploma. Adam can’t help but feel like they’re his family now.

Adam’s job doesn’t pay much, but it pays enough for him to get his own apartment, without a roommate. On the third apartment Adam visits, he notices that he’s been unconsciously checking if those apartments are suitable for Melissa as well. That evening Adam brings up his revelation with Kurt.

“So, you know how I’ve been looking for a place to live?” he starts during dinner.

Kurt nods. “Have you found anything yet?”

“I found a place I really like, but… okay, this is embarrassing, I didn’t want to take it because it only had one bedroom,” Adam confesses.

“I don’t understand, you said you wanted to get a place without a roommate. Why would you need more than one bedroom?” Kurt asks.

Adam blushes a little when he answers. “Because I was thinking about how Mel would need a room.”

“Oh…” Kurt bites his lip and looks down. Silence falls over them and Adam nearly wishes Melissa wasn’t playing with a friend so they had someone to break the silence.

“I know, it’s silly. But I kept thinking about her,”  Adam says after a few minutes.

“It’s not silly,” Kurt says. “I think it’s very considerate of you.”

“You think so? I’m not moving too fast by taking Mel into account during this decision?” Adam asks.

Kurt shakes his head. “No, not at all… it leaves a future open for us. I mean, I still live in the dorms, but I won’t be there forever…”

“So, you would be open to maybe eventually moving in with me?” Adam asks hesitantly.

“Yes… when the time is right. Mel loves you and I love you… But not right now, okay? Our relationship is still pretty new,” Kurt adds.

“Yeah, I get that. We’ll wait. There’s no need to rush this,” Adam says with a smile.

 

It turns out that the right time is only a couple months later. Kurt decides against going home for Christmas break because he still hasn’t made up with his father. Instead he ends up spending two weeks at Adam’s place.

“You know what I’ve noticed?” Kurt asks on the last night of Christmas break.

“How stunningly handsome I am?” Adam jokes.

Kurt rolls his eyes and slaps Adam’s arm. “That’s nothing new. No, I noticed that I have more stuff over here than at my dorm,” he explains.

“Mm, interesting. But it makes sense, you haven’t gone back to your dorm once in these two weeks,” Adam says.

“I didn’t want to. It’s much more fun being here, with you. Mel thinks so too,” Kurt says.

“It’s because of my cookies, isn’t it?” Adam teases.

“Oh, yes, totally. I only like you because of them. As soon as you stop baking, I’m dumping you.”

Adam fakes a hurt look.

“Okay, but let’s be serious for a second. I was thinking, maybe I should move the rest of my stuff here as well…” Kurt suggests.

“You want to move in properly?” Adam asks excitedly.

“Yes. If you’ll have me.” Kurt flashes Adam a pleading look. “And if you’ll say no, I’ll get Mel to convince you.”

“You’re playing dirty? Wow, I guess I’ll have to accept then.”

Kurt lets out a squeal and hugs Adam tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much and not just for your cookies, I promise.”

“I love you too.”

And with that one conversation, Adam is suddenly a full time dad. It’s hard; up until this moment he’s almost only been around for the fun stuff, now he has to be strict as well. It’s something Adam struggles with at first, but thankfully Kurt helps him a lot.

Just a year ago he’d never have imagine he’d have someone calling him ‘papa’ now, but now he can’t imagine a life without Mel. He enjoys all the fun stuff, like going to the zoo, but he also enjoys the harder things, like getting Mel dressed in the morning and convincing her that she does need a bath. It’s a bit of a shock to his family when he tells them about Melissa, but his mother immediately invites Kurt and Melissa over in the summer. It’s an offer that Kurt is all too eager to take her up on.

 

 

**~4 years later~**

“Are you excited?” Adam asks the eight year old sitting next to him. It’s an unnecessary question, Melissa can hardly sit still in her seat.

“Yes! Daddy’s been practicing so hard. I can’t wait to see him!” Melissa answers.

“Me too.” Adam can barely contain his own excitement. It wouldn’t take much for him to bounce just like Melissa. He’s so proud of Kurt. He’s living his dream of being a Broadway star. Well, technically he isn’t a start yet, but Adam knows it won’t be long. The musical he’s in is bound to be a hit, and being the lead will be wonderful for Kurt’s future career.

Even though Kurt has some trouble adjusting to his hours and the fact that he can no longer put Melissa in bed at night, he’s loved every minute of it so far. It’s amazing to see Kurt live his dream.

“Papa,” Melisssa whispers. “Do you have the ring with you?”

Adam nods, instinctively feeling for the ring box in his pocket. “Yes,” he whispers back. “But we don’t have to whisper about it now, Daddy can’t hear us.”

“Okay,” Melissa says, still in a whisper.

They’ve been talking in whispers about Adam’s proposal for weeks now. Adam thought it was only right to ask Melissa to help him propose to Kurt, and Melissa is beyond excited. It was Melissa’s idea to propose to Kurt after his first performance on Broadway, Adam  almost wishes it was his idea, because he’s sure Kurt will love it. It will be the perfect ending to the night.

They’ve been talking about getting married for a little over a year now, but neither Kurt nor Adam has taken the step to propose yet.  He’s sure that Kurt will say yes, which means he’s not nervous at all. This is the logical next step in their relationship. The only thing Adam’s a little worried about is how Kurt might go a little overboard with planning their wedding.

“Do you remember what you have to do?” Adam asks Melissa.

“Yes! We go to daddy’s dressing room and then I tell him that you want to ask him something very important,” Melissa says. “Then you ask him to marry you and I get to be a flower girl!”

Adam chuckles. Ever since Melissa found out about the flower girls at weddings, she’s been dead set on filling that position herself one day. She’s already planned her outfit entirely, something she gets from Kurt.

“You’ll be the prettiest flower girl ever,” Adam says softly as the lights dim.

The music begins to play and then there’s one spotlight on Kurt. He sounds amazing and Adam falls in love all over again. Both Adam and Kurt had been a little worried Melissa wouldn’t be able to sit still for an entire musical, but the few times Adam glances at her she’s watching the stage in silent fascination. During the break Melissa rattles on and on about how amazing her daddy was to anyone who’ll hear it. The second act begins and it seems like no time at all has passed before Adam finds himself outside of Kurt’s dressing room. He hadn’t been nervous about the proposal at all, but now he can feel some butterflies in his stomach. He’s thankful for Melissa, because she wastes no time in opening the door and barging in.

“Daddy!” she yells. “You were so good!”

Kurt smiles brightly at her and opens his arms for a hug. “Did you have fun?” he asks. “It wasn’t difficult to sit still?”

Melissa shakes her head. “No! It was the best ever!” Melissa hugs Kurt tightly before she pulls away with a serious look on her face. “Daddy, papa has a very important question for you,” she says.

Kurt’s head snaps up and he has a worried look on his face. “Is something wrong?” he asks.

Adam immediately shakes his head. “No, nothing’s wrong, just…” Adam takes a deep breath and pulls out the ring box. When he gets down on one knee he sees a look of understand cross over Kurt’s face. “Kurt Hummel, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. You are the reason I can keep smiling on difficult days.” Adam’s fingers are trembling when he opens the box to reveal the two identical silver rings he bought. Kurt has been complaining for years over how Blaine only had one ring, like Kurt was a girl or something. So Adam has made sure that they both have a ring to wear.

When Adam looks up at Kurt he sees the tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” he asks.

Kurt nods his head and wipes away his tears. “Yes,” he says softly. “Of course, Adam, I… Oh, God, I love you.” He holds out his hand and Adam slides a ring on his finger. He hands the other ring to Kurt and Kurt slips it on his finger with trembling fingers. “I’m engaged,” he whispers in shock.

“Yes, you are,” Adam says. He gets up from his knees and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“You mentioned that already,” Kurt says. “But I don’t mind hearing it.”

“I’ll be sure to repeat it often,” Adam jokes.

Melissa tugs on Kurt’s arm, it’s clear that she thinks she’s been ignored for long enough. “Daddy, papa said I could be the flower girl,” she says.

“But of course!” Kurt says. “We’ll go shopping for your dress as soon as we can.”

Melissa grins widely. “I want a green one, like Tiana!”

“We’ll find you the prettiest green dress,” Kurt promises.

“The prettiest dress for the prettiest girl,” Adam says.

Melissa does her best to hug both of her fathers at the same time. “Thank you!” she yells loudly.

Adam winces a bit at the volume, but he’s used to it by now. This is his family, it has been for years. And now he’ll finally legally be a part of it as well.

 

 


End file.
